The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lan Pursar’.
The new Verbena originated is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 1866-3, not patented. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the proprietary selection grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. in February, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.